Truths Revealed
by Kitty Fingers
Summary: Renesmee finds out about her Mom's past with Jake.She runs off with Nahuel and tries to forget Jake.Then she meets Aiden, another halfling, and feels something toward him.But when the Volture get a hold of her, who will he her savior. Who will she choose?


Sometimes I wished I was like everyone else. Like I could be normal. Like this life was like every other 16-year-olds out there...or 6-year-olds. But whatever. I couldn't be normal. Because I was a halfling, half vampire, half human. And I was different than everyone. And nobody understood. Not my parents or aunts and uncles. And definately not Jacob.

"Hey Nessie! Jake's here!" I heard my father yell from downstairs of our large house. I thought to myself, _Oh no! I'm not ready! _And I heard my father sigh. "Just come down here, Ness!"

"Fine." I said. I straightened my dress out and then looked at my hair in the mirror on my wall. I had to admit, Aunt Alice did do a great job on turning me into an extremely georgeous girl. I would definately make Jacob want me now.

I walked down the stairs in my high heels and tripped a little. _Dang mom and her clumsiness! _I thought. Then I heard my dad laugh to himself. I came into everyones view and my mom took in a deep breath, even though she didn't need it. Aunt Rose just smiled widely as Uncle Emmett and Jasper looked wide eyed at me.

"Woah, Ness! Go put some clothes on!" Emmett yelled. I laughed as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think I can make it back up the stairs, so I'll pass." I smiled jokingly at him and then he shook his head. He turned to Edward as I did. We looked at his face, which looked bothered.

"What is it?" I asked. Then Jacob came into the room from a door behind me. I turned to him and saw his eyes checking me out from head to toe. I smiled, in spite of myself, at his expression. He was wearing a tux, rented, and a red tie. He looked great! After he'd gotten an eye full he smiled at me and came to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and then moved away slightly.

For some reason, even though I was his imprint, he always acted as if we were only friends. I had tried to take things to the next level, but he never went along with me. And I had no idea why. He's the one who wanted me from my birth. I knew that. But he was the one who always pulled away from me. Why did he do that? Just for the fun of my torture?

"Ness...you look great." He said in my ear. I smiled at my family, who all looked nervously at me. They didn't like the fact that I wanted more from Jake, and that I didn't hide it.

"Thanks." I said back. "Bye guys." I said to my family. They smiled weakly at me and then Aunt Alice waved. She came to me quickly and leaned down by me ear.

"Ask us about it first. Then you'll understand. Don't assume." She warned. But I had no clue what she was talking about. Then she started humming, probably hiding her thoughts from my dad. I smiled at her and then nodded, pretending to understand.

Jacob led me out the front door and to his Rabbit. He opened my door and I hopped into the passenger seat. Then he got into the drivers seat. I stared at him as he started his car and then started driving away from the house. Finally he turned to me and kept a straight face.

"What is it?" He asked, probably wondering why I was staring.

"I'm your impring, right?" I said, knowing the answer. He faced the road again and went stiff. His hands tightened around the wheel. Every time this conversation came up, he got tense.

"Yes." He said, calming down a little.

"Then why do you act afraid to take our friendship farther than this." I motioned to us. "Going to dances as friends and never even..." _Kissing me_, I thought. He then looked back at me.

"I won't what, Renesmee? Your too young right now. You don't know anything about this." He said meanly. Which shocked me. Usually Jake was sweet and cool tempered.

"I know that your just holding back for no reason. I know you try to avoid any 'friendly' things with me. I know what an imprint is and you don't treat me like one. You treat me like a little sister." I said, my voice raising just a little. Then he sighed.

"We're almost at your school. Let's just forget this for a while." He said, pulling into my high school. I saw Sam and Pauls cars here too. And Embry's motorcycle. Why were all his friends here? I didn't ask though. I had pushed him far enough toninght. I got out by myself and walked a few steps in front of him. I didn't want to be near him right now. He tried to keep up, but my vampire speed was going to the max without overdoing it in front of the humans.

We walked into the gym and saw all the decorations hanging everywhere. I saw the Quilleute gang over sitting in chairs with all their girls of sisters. (Leah was there too.) Atleast I would have one friend here. Me and Leah had gotten close recently. I really liked her.

I walked over to them, still in front of Jake. When I got infront of them Jake appeared by my side and wrapped his arm aroung my waist, but I pulled away from him.

"What'd ya do this time, Jake?" Sam said, laughing. Embry, who was one of my best friends now, looked at me expectantly. I went to him and put my hand on his cheek. My memory of the car ride filled his mind and then he nodded.

"God, Jake. She's right." He said. I smiled at him and then winked. Jacob grunted in annoyance. Me and Embry started laughing. Then I started to walk away from them.

"Where you going?" I heard Paul sat from behind me. I pointed to the drink table. Then Embry appeared by my side. He walked me across the room to the drink table and poured us each a glass of punch. Then he looked at me and smiled sympathetically.

"He loves you Ness. He wouldn't have imprinted otherwise, but he's just not sure what to do now. Give him some time. And maybe it's cause your mom..." He stopped himself cold and realized that he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. I looked at him and squinted in confusion. He bit his lip and cursed under his breath. I grabbed his arm.

"What about my mom?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Nothing important. Never mind." He said and turned to go back to his friends.

"Fine. Then I'll ask Mike Newton. He's still around here, right? He knew my mom pretty good...in the stalkerish way." I shrugged. "But it would be better if I heard it from you." I said, urging him on. He stopped and turned back to me. He came back to me and grabbed both of my arms with his hands. He leaned in and started whispering.

"Ness...you can't tell Jake that I told you anything." He said and I nodded. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this!" He sighed.

"Please, Embry? I need to know." I said. He nodded.

"Your mom and Jake had a...thing going before you were born. He was like in love with her...or so he thought. That was when your dad left her. But when he came back, Jake and Bella were still close. Best friends. That's all she saw him as. But then when your parents went camping he had to warm your mom up...and they kissed. But that's all. They never really amounted to anything." He said. Then he sighed.

I knew none of that. I had no clue my dad ever left my mom or that Jake and my mother kissed. I had no idea how he felt about her either.

I grabbed my drink and ran over to Jake, who looked surprised that I had run at Vampire speed to him in front of everyone. Then I dumped my drink on his tux.

"Just try returning that!" I growled. He looked shocked and mad and confused. Sam and Paul and Lead looked at me with wide eyed. Then Embry came over and looked at what I had done.

"Ness..." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"I hate you Jacob. I hate you all!" I yelled and then I ran out of the dance. I heard Jacob and Embry running after me and yelling my name. But I didn't slow. Then I heard a tear of clothes and knew that they had phased. So I ran faster until I got to a friends house. I knocked on the door quickly and right when it opened, I ran in and closed it. I looked out the window and saw two wolves in the woods across the road, looking at the house.

"Renesmee?" I hear the low, familiar voice say. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Nahuel."


End file.
